IS THAT YOU?
by cutegrysly
Summary: one shot. perjalanan cinta draco malfoy yang menyukai hermione granger, demi cintanya ia rela menjadi drane malloy dan ke dunia muggle dan memakai kacamata yang termasuk benda muggle, dan mereka bersenang-senang, tetapi saat sampai di hogwarts mereka malah kembali bermusuhan.


**DRAMIONE **

**by :****gutegrysly**

**.**

**o00o**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER** : BUNDA ROWLING

.

**o00o**

**.**

**NOTE** : OOC mungkin,semoga mengerti,

.

**o00o**

**.**

**RATED** : T

.

o00o

.

**ENJOY! :D**

**IS THAT YOU! **

Pagi ini seperti biasa hermione akan mengunjungi toko buku baru yang berada di seberang rumahnya bersama saudaranya yang bernama flowee srida. Yang menjaga toko buku itu adalah kekasih dari flowee yang bernama stevanno holad, tentu saja jika sudah menyangkut perpustakaan hermione pasti mengangguk. Lalu hermione dan flowee pun menuju ke perpustakaan itu, saat sampai flowee langsung menuju ke tempat stevanno, dan hermione yang melihat-lihat di deretan buku di belakang. Saat mendapatkan bukunya kelly menabrak sesuatu 'BRUKK' sehingga buku-buku nya terjatuh, hermione dan orang itu hendak mengambil tetapi kepala mereka malah terbentur 'DUG' "aww" teriak hermione dan orang itu bersamaan. Tanpa berpikir panjang hermione langsung berteriak

"malfffffffoooooyyyy! Dasar ferret!" teriak hermione murka sambil memarahi orang itu.

"maksudmu apa nona? Malfoy?siapa dia?" tanya orang itu

"kau ini! Sudahlah ferret, jangan berpura-pura tidak tau!" teriak hermione draco sudah menahan darah yang mengalir sampai ke ubun-ubun dan ingin saja membalas omongan hermione, tapi ia masih ingin menjalankan rencananya.

"ferret? Maksudmu apa nona?" tanya orang itu berpura-pura bingung

"sudahlah tidak usah sok tidak tau yang terhormat!" sela hermione sarkastik

"tetapi namaku bukan malfoy, nama ku drane malloy" balas orang itu

"oh sudahlah,tidak baik bertengkar dengan orang yang berpura-pura bodoh" sela hermione akhirnya dan berbalik badan hendak menuju meja yang ingin ia hampiri. Draco yang menahan amarahnya pun geram dan mengayunkan tangannya yang berbentuk kepalan batu diatas kepala hermione.

"dan satu lagi! Kemarikan bukuku!" sela hermione sambil merampas bukunya, draco bernafas lega karena ia hampir ketahuan hendak memukul kepala hermione walaupun hanya berpura-pura.

"hei,drane,ini ada buku baru" sela seorang perempuan dan memberikan buku itu pada draco, hermione yang mendengar nama pria itu ternyata benar hanya menaikkan bukunya dan membacanya dengan gelisah karena ia salah menuduh orang.

"terimakasih kesha" balas draco

"urwell,drane" balas kesha

"err-nona kau ingin membaca buku baru ini? Dan siapa namamu?" tanya drane sok berbasa-basi

"err-oh-yah-letakkan saja" balas hermione, draco mendengus dalam hati karena ia mendengar yang hermione bilang sebagai perintah dari majikan kepada babunya.

Hermione berteriak kecil di kamarnya karena ia salah mengenal orang, ia mengira bahwa itu adalah draco padahal itu adalah drane, tapi yang benar saja, coba lihat draco-ferret-pirang-malfoy tidak akan memakai kacamata, tetapi pria itu memakai kacamata itu, draco termasuk orang yang tidak mau diperintah dan sensitif, sedangkan pria tadi tidak, hermione merasa dirinya adalah penyihir yang paling bodoh-bahkan sangat bodoh dalam mengenal orang, hermione sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk meminta maaf pada pria itu besok, karena ia telah salah mengenali orang, walaupun untuk merendahkan derajatnya sedikit, hosh,dia sudah seperti seorang malfoy saja, hei! Jauhkan fikiran itu hermione.

Draco tertawa saat memikirkan hermione yang salah tingkah dibalik bukunya, hei apa yang ia fikirkan? Ia memikirkan seorang granger, sadar draco! Sadar! kau sedang memikirkan siapa? Hah? Siapa? Kau sedang memikirkan granger! Seorang hermione granger, sebenarnya draco tidak akan repot-repot melakukan hal ini yaitu memakai kacamata dan peralatan muggle lainnya jika tidak karena blaise, menurut blaise hermione menyukai pria berkacamata, dan draco ingin membuktikannya.

Awalnya blaise melihat perubahan aneh pada draco yaitu pencemburuan pada hermione saat ia sedang berjalan dengan murid tahun pertama yang memakai kacamata, demi merlin! Bayangkan! Murid tahun 'PERTAMA'. Dan sempat-sempatnya ia juga cemburu saat hermione berjalan bersama sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain yaitu HARRY POTTER. Dan karena itulah blaise menyimpulkan bahwa hermione menyukai orang yang tipikal selalu memakai kacamata. Dan ia menyarankan untuk menjadi orang lain dan menyamar menggunakan kacamata, awalnya ia menolak melakukan hal gila dari temannya itu namun demi cintanya kepada mudblood kesayangannya ia rela melakukan apapun.

"err-hai" sapa hermione

"oh hai," balas drane

"err-ak-aku-ingin minta maaf padamu atas kejadian kemarin" sela hermione cepat

"oh,iya aku sudah memaafkanmu" balas drane

"kau,tinggal dimana?" tanya hermione

"mal- di-eh-kami baru pindah jadi aku tidak tau nama kompleknya" balas drane

'hampir saja aku keceplosan, bilang malfoy manor' sela draco dalam hati

"oh,begitu, rumahku di seberang jika kau mau berkunjung silahkan saja" sela hermione sambil tersenyum

'granger! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku! Kau malah bisa membuat penyamaran ini batal!' sela draco dalam hati

"wajahmu? Kenapa? Mirip seperti tomat" balas hermione sambil tertawa

"eh? Benarkah? Hahaha" balas draco tertawa

'belum pernah rasanya berdua bersama granger dan sedekat ini,seceria ini dan sesenang ini' sela draco dalam hati untuk yang kedua kalinya

**o0DRAMIONE0o**

"hermione? Apa yang kau gunakan itu?" tanya drane

"ini namanya headset" balas hermione

"gu-gunanya?" tanya draco takut-takut

"mendengarkan lagu" balas hermione sabar

'ini orang modern? atau orang purba? Kok semuanya tak tau' pikir hermione

"kalau kau mendengarkan lagu atau apalah itu kau pasti bisa nyanyikan lagunya" sela draco yang sontak membuat hermione mendongak dan melotot

"oh,jangan gila drane, bahkan suara ku jelek! Dan aku hanya bisa mengomel " balas hermione

"mengomel? Pada siapa?" tanya draco berpura-pura

"disekolah aku mempunyai teman yang kuanggap rival ia bernama draco malfoy" balas hermione

"draco malfoy? Seperti keturunan bangsawan?" tanya drane

"ya, dia memang keturunan bangsawan" balas hermione sambil memutar bola matanya

"apa dia tampan?" tanya drane sok gak tau

"err-di-dia yah-tampan" balas hermione

'hahaha,,akhirnya kau mengakuinya granger' sela draco dalam hati sambil menyeringai

"dia suka sepertimu" balas hermione

"eh?" tanya drane

"dia suka menyeringai" balas hermione

'hahaha,,ternyata dia perhatian padaku' sela draco lagi dalam hati.

"bisa beritahukan ciri-cirinya?" tanya drane

"dia memiliki badan err-atletis karena dia jago bermain yah seperti bermain bola kecil begitulah, dia partener ku menjadi ketua murid,yang tugasnya memimpin murid-murid, dia memiliki wajah tampan, kulitnya pucat begitu,warna matanya biru keabuan, dan yah dia dijuluki, sorry- _GOD OF SEX_ dan begitulah, dia juga seorang cassanova sekolah, dia pintar namun dibawahku" balas hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas

"oh,begitu" balas drane

'ternyata selama ini kau memperhatikanku granger' sela draco dalam hati

"oh iya, kata beberapa murid perempuan dia mempunyai ciuman yang sangat memabukkan,tetapi aku tidak percaya,karena lihat saja si ferret itu" Balas hermione sarkastik

"wha-iya" balas drane terpaksa

"oh,iya besok aku tidak bisa kesini,karena aku akan ke rumah nenekku,,semoga hari mu menyenangkan yah besok hermione" sela drane sambil memberikan gelang berwarna merah darah dan ada singa emas yang bergelantungan

"wow, terimakasih" sela hermione sambil memeluk drane

'apa yang dilakukan sibodoh ini? Dia memelukku? Dan aku membalasnya? Dasar pasangan bodoh!' pikir draco

"lalu menurutmu? Aku bagaimana?" tanya drane yang sontak membuat hermione tersenyum

"kau tampan,kacamata mu bagus,tubuhmu juga bagus,suaramu khas,kau yah perfect" balas hermione sambil tersenyum

"thank's,aku menyukai tempat ini, aku menyukai ke-khasan tempat ini, aku suka ada kau disini,aku merasa tenang disini" sela drane

"iya aku juga" balas hermione

"sebenarnyaakumenyukaimu" sela hermione cepat

"apa?" tanya drane

"ap-tidak ada" balas hermione

'aku mendengarnya granger,bahkan sangat mendengar yaitu, sebenarnya aku menyukai mu, itulah yang ingin kau bilang tapi kau gengsi' sela draco dalam hatinya

"kau? Menyukai ular atau singa?" tanya hermione

"ular" balas drane

"suka warna merah-emas atau hijau-silver?" tanya hermione lagi

"hijau-silver" balas drane

"suka-emmm-pelajaran tentang obat-obatan ramuan atau mengubah sesuatu?" tanya hermione

"obat-obatan ramuan" balas drane

'kenapa dia slytherin sekali' pikir hermione tapi dia tak menghiraukannya.

"hermione? aku masih menginginkan kau berjanji" sela drane

"ap-apa? bernyanyi?" tanya hermione terkejut

"please" balas drane

"bila suara ku jelek, jangan tertawa ataupun tersenyum oke?" sela hermione memastikan

"oke" balas drane

**BACK TO HOGWARTS**

"hai granger" sapa draco di kompartemen ketua murid

"hai malfoy" balas hermione sambil dipaksakan tersenyum

"menyenangkan granger di duniamu,eh?" tanya draco sarkastik

"tentu saja" balas hermione

"bahkan sangat!" sambung hermione lagi

"gelang mu bagus" sela draco berbasa-basi sambil menunjuk gelang yang hermione gunakan

"tentu saja, bahkan sangat bagus!" balas hermione bangga

"huh-sombong kau mudblood (hermione tahan nafas), bahkan aku bisa membelikanmu satu hogwarts" balas draco

"dan aku tidak menginginkannya dari mu" balas hermione

setelah sampai di hogwarts hermione langsung menuju ruangan kesayangannya yaitu ruang rekreasi ketua murid sambil membawa buku dan membuat segelas susu coklat panas, sesaat hermione membuat segelas coklat panas di pantry dan meninggalkan bukunya di meja , hermione membawa segelas coklat panas itu ke ruang rekreasi dan hendak di sofa merah kesayangannya, saat baru saja ia ingin mendaratkan pantatnya, ia melihat sang pangeran slytherin sedang membaca bukunya dengan SANTAINYA dan menghiraukan sang empu-buku kembali. hermione menatap murka kearah pangeran slytherin itu sedangkan orang yang di tatap hanya menyeringai sambil membalasnya dengan tatapan polos _ada-apa-granger _dan hermione terpaksa mengambil buku yang lain dikamarnya.

**o0DRAMIONE0o**

hermione berlari tergesa-gesa ia lupa bahwa hari ini ada rapat prefek yang tentu saja biasanya ia yang memimpin namun, look at her! dia terlambat karena lupa, dengan segera hermione membuka pintu ruangan namun! kosong! tak ada orang-ralat-ada orang, yah walaupun cuma satu

"kau terlambat granger" sela orang itu

"maaf, aku lupa bahwa ada rapat" balas hermione

"jadi? kau sudah tau kan apa yang dirapatkan?" tanya orang itu lagi

"dasar idiot! sudah tau aku terlambat dan kau malah bertanya seperti itu?! huh! dasar ferret keparat" balas hermione pedas

"baiklah, karena aku baik, akan kuberitahu, BESOK akan ada pesta dansa, dan kita akan membagikan kertas ini (sambil megang setumpuk kertas) ke seluruh asrama" balas draco

"baiklah" balas hermione.

lalu draco dan hermione pun mulai menelusuri setiap lorong dan mengunjungi ruang asrama yang ada di hogwarts untuk membagikan kertas yang disuruh oleh , setelah membagikan semuanya draco dan hermione harus menyambung tugas mereka untuk berpatroli, setelah selesai berpatroli hermione langsung kembali ke asrama ketua murid disusul dengan draco, tanpa lihat-lihat hermione langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut lalu 'BLEP' ia sudah berada di alam mimpi.

draco langsung mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, yang benar saja hermione tidur di atas tempat tidurnya, namun, tentu saja ini adalah peristiwa yang tidak bisa dilupakan, ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dalam hidupnya, tanpa pikir panjang draco hanya tidur di sebelah hermione dan mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak baik, EH!

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! malfooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyy! apa yang kau lakukan! akan kubunuh kau malfoy!" teriak hermione histeris

"ada apa sih denganmu granger?" tanya draco yang sudah siap-siap

"apa yang kau lakukan! aku pasti-tidaaakkkk-akan kubunuh kau malfoy!" teriak hermione

"aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu! granger! dan kau terlalu berharap!" balas draco dengan sikap dinginnnya namun tak dapat menahan seringaiannya untuk keluar

**S**

**K**

**I**

**P**

**"granger! will you be my girlfriend?" sela draco "kau ketimpuk buku ya?" tanya hermione sambil memegang dahi draco "hermione.." sela draco yang sontak membuat hermione agak merinding mendengar draco memanggil nama kecilnya "kau ini siapa? apa kau ron yang meminum polyjuice?" tanya hermione heran "aku draco, aku draco lucius malfoy!" balas draco tak mau kalah "tidak mungkin! dan ingat malfoy! aku hanya mencintai satu orang yaitu drane!" balas hermione dan pergi meninggalkan draco di tengah-tengah orang yang tercengang karena kelakuan draco yang tiba-tiba.**

"demi merlin! yang benar saja! si ferret itu menyatakan cintanya denganku di depan semua orang! siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya hermione berteriak di depan danau hitam

"siapa dia sebenarnya! aku harap dia bukan-" jerit hermione

"bukan MALFOY" teriak hermione lagi

"oh,andaikan saja dia ada disni" bisik hermione lirih

"they don't know about the things we do

they don't know about the i love you

but i bet you if they only knew

they would just be jealous of us" bisik hermione sambil menatap gelangnya

"they don't know about the up all night

they don't know i'll waited all my love

just to find a love and feels this right

baby they don't know about

they don't know about us" sambung seseorang

"hah? drane" sela hermione sambil memandang ke belakang

"hai hermione" sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah draco malfoy yang memakai kacamata

"hah? drane? bagaimana kau bisa disini? bukankah?" sela hermione terputus

"bukan apa granger?" sambung draco sambil membuka kacamatanya

"malfoy?" balas hermione bingung

"ya, drane adalah aku ,granger" balas draco sambil duduk di sebelah hermione

"apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?" tanya hermione bingung

"karena aku mencintaimu" balas draco

"hmmm..." balas hermione

"ayolah,kau juga mencintaiku!"rengek draco

"hei, kenapa kau ini? cinta itu kan tak bisa dipaksakan'' balas hermione

"sebenarnyaakumenyukaimu" sela draco cepat

"eh?" sela hermione

draco memasang kacamatanya lagi dan berbaring diatas rumput sambil memandangi bintang, draco menyanyikan lagu they don't know about us, hermione ikut berbaring di rumput dan menyanyikan lagu itu juga. hermione agak bingung kenapa draco melakukan hal seperti itu sampai-sampai ia datang ke dunia yang ia benci yaitu dunia muggle, dan memakai benda muggle seperti kacamata, dan hermione sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertanya

"malfoy?" panggil hermione

"ya?" balas draco

"kenapa kau datang keduniaku? kenapa kau rela memakai benda muggle?" tanya hermione

"karena aku mencintaimu" balas draco

"tidak, itu kurang cukup" balas hermione

"baiklah akan ku ceritakan, aku sering cemburu melihat mu berjalan dengan beberapa pria yang tipikal semuanya memakai kacamata, dan aku ketahuan oleh blaise!-sial, sehingga blaise menyarankan agar aku datang keduniamu dan membuktikannya bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, dan ternyata jawaban adalah iya" balas draco sambil tersenyum

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya hermione

"karena kau mengucapkan 'SEBENARNYA AKU MENYUKAIMU', dan kau merasa sangat senang saat aku memberikanmu gelang merah itu(sambil nunjuk gelang hermione) dan kau juga mengajakku bernyanyi bersama " balas draco sambil menekankan setiap perkataannya

"kau mengetahui semuanya, so, IS THAT YOU?" tanya hermione

"yeah, that's me, i love you" sela draco

"hn,,,i love you too" balas hermione

draco duduk di susul dengan hermione, dan bertanya dia mau atau tidak menjadi pasangannya dan hermione mengiyakan. draco menutup jarak diantara mereka, sebelum melanjutkan hermione sempat berbicara bahwa mereka harus memanggil satu sama lain menggunakan nama kecil, draco tentu saja merekapun menutup jarak mereka.

.

.

**o0-END-0o**

**.**

**.**

author : jiiiiiiaaaaahhhh...akhirnya fic dramione pertama jadi! *teriak-teriak

readers : lebay lo! *ngejek

author : biar *balas ngejek

readers : awas lo yah *angkatparang

author : kabooooooorrr *larikocarkacir

oke hiraukan percakapan di atas, maaf itu fic dramione pertama aku, maaf abal,jelek,gabagus,gapapakok, baru pertama kali buat... maaf ya.. *nunduknunduk

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU! FOR READ! :)**


End file.
